List of Frank Zappa songs
Frank Zappa is often regarded as one of the most prolific songwriters ever, and he has a lot of albums and songs. This is a list of those songs by year. 1950s 1953 * "Mice" 1958 String Arrangements * "A Pound For A Brown (On the Bus)" * "Sleeping in A Jar" The Blackouts' Demo Tape * "The Blackouts" Frank Zappa, Don Van Vliet, and Bobby Zappa's Unnamed Band Tape * "Lost in a Whirlpool" * "The Search For Tom Dooley" Other Songs of 1958 * "Waltz For Guitar" 1959 Run Home Slow * "Run Home Slow Theme" 1960s 1961 "The World's Greatest Sinner" Soundtrack * "The World's Greatest Sinner" Pal Studio Sessions * "Take Off Your Clothes When You Dance" * "It's From Kansas" 1962 The Masters Singles * "16 Tons" * "Breaktime" Other Songs of 1962 * "Memories of El Monte" * "Music for Two Bicycles & Low-Budget TV Orchestra" 1963 Cucamonga Years * "Memories of El Monte" (The Penguins) * "How's Your Bird?" (Baby Ray & The Ferns) * "The World's Greatest Sinner" (Baby Ray & The Ferns) * "Dear Jeepers" (Bob Guy) * "Letter from Jeepers" (Bob Guy) * "Grunion Run" (The Hollywood Persuaders) * "Tijuana Serf" (The Hollywood Persuaders) * "Mr. Clean" (Mr. Clean) * "Jessie Lee" (Mr. Clean) * "Heavies" (The Rotations) * "The Cruncher" (The Rotations) * "Every Time I See You" (The Heartbreakers) * "Cradle Rock" (The Heartbreakers) 1964 - 1965 '''Joe's Corsage' ''(The Mothers) * "Pretty Pat" (interview clip) * "Motherly Love" (Demo) * "Plastic People" (Demo) * "Anyway the Wind Blows" (Demo) * "I Ain't Got No Heart" (Demo) * "The Phone Call / My Babe" (Demo / Cover) * "Wedding Dress Song / Handsome Cabin Boy" (Demo / Traditional) * "Hitch Hike" (Demo / Cover) * "I'm So Happy I Could Cry" (Demo) * "Go Cry on Somebody Else's Shoulder" (Demo) * "How Could I Be Such A Fool?" (Demo) * "We Made Our Reputation Doing It That Way..." (interview clip) 1966 '''Freak Out!' ''(The Mothers) * "Hungry Freaks, Daddy" * "I Ain't Got No Heart" * "Who Are the Brain Police?" * "Go Cry On Somebody Else's Shoulder" * "Motherly Love" * "How Could I Be Such A Fool" * "Wowie Zowie" * "You Didn't Try to Call Me" * "Any Way the Wind Blows" * "I'm Not Satisfied" * "You're Probably Wondering Why I'm Here" * "Trouble Every Day" * "Help, I'm a Rock (Suite in Three Movements)" ** "Okay to Tap Dance" ** "In Memoriam, Edgard Varese" ** "It Can't Happen Here" * "The Return of the Son of Monster Magnet (Unfinished Ballet in Two Tableaux)" ** "Ritual Dance of the Child-Killer" ** "Nullis Pretii" 1967 '''Absolutely Free' ''(The Mothers) * "Plastic People" * "The Duke of Prunes" * "Amnesia Vivace" * "The Duke Regains His Chops" * "Call Any Vegetable" * "Invocation & Ritual Dance of the Young Pumpkin" * "Soft-Sell Conclusion" * "America Drinks" * "Status Back Baby" * "Uncle Bernie's Farm" * "Son of Suzy Creamcheese" * "Brown Shoes Don't Make It" * "America Drinks & Goes Home" '''Lumpy Gravy' ''Version 1 * "Sink Trap" * "Gum Joy" * "Up and Down" * "Local Butcher" * "Gypsy Airs" * "Hunchy Punchy" * "Foamy Soaky" * "Let's Eat Out" * "Teenage Grand Finale" 1968 '''We're Only In It For the Money' ''(The Mothers) * "Are You Hung Up?" * "Who Needs the Peace Corps?" * "Concentration Moon" * "Mom & Dad" * "Telephone Conversation" * "Bow Tie Daddy" * "Harry, You're A Beast" * "What's the Ugliest Part of Your Body?" * "Absolutely Free" * "Flower Punk" * "Hot Poop" * "Nasal Retentive Calliope Music" * "Let's Make the Water Turn Black" * "The Idiot Bastard Son" * "Lonely Little Girl" * "Take Your Clothes Off When You Dance" * "What's the Ugliest Part of Your Body? (Reprise)" * "Mother People" * "The Chrome Plated Megaphone of Destiny" '''Lumpy Gravy' ''Version 2 * "Part One" * "Part Two" '''Cruising With Ruben and The Jets" ''(The Mothers)